buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Darkness Dragon World
"Darkness Dragon World" (ダークネスドラゴン Dākunesudoragon Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world is themed mainly around dark creatures such as ghosts, demons, undead creatures, and evil dragons. The card frame is a darker, purple colored version of Dragon World's card frame. Playstyle Darkness Dragon World revolves around a vicious strategy of crunching through an opponent's defenses and destroying the resources of the opponent. Their tendency to destroy monsters, including their own, gives them the advantage needed to obliterate the opponent. The Black Dragons have the "Spectral Strike" ability which deals damage to the opponent when they destroy an opponent's monster regardless of which position it's in. They also specialize in "destroying" the opponent's deck, activating abilities when an opponent's drop zone has reached certain numbers. In addition, they also make use of a variety of cards with the Set keyword that help give them an advantage, debilitate their opponent, or outright win the game. Monsters with the Death attribute tend to have the ability "Shadow Dive", allowing them to attack the opponent even if there is a monster in the opponent's center position. This, combined with abilities that increase the offenses of Death monsters, enable a hyper-aggressive strategy that ignores the defenses of the opponent. The Purgatory Knights revolve around destroying their own monsters to activate various abilities. They are notorious for enabling multiple attacks in one turn that other archetypes would have trouble achieving. The Deep attribute focuses on having a large amount of cards in the drop zone to fuel the soul of a monster. This is taken further by the Black Knights whose monsters grow more powerful if they are your buddy. Associated Characters *Davide Yamazaki (Anime/Manga) *Gaito Kurouzu (Anime) *Gremlin (Anime) *Kyoya Gaen (Anime/Manga) *Magoroku Shido (Anime/Manga) *Tasuku Ryuenji (Anime/Manga) Sets containing Darkness Dragon World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (31 cards) *Booster Set 5: Break to the Future (53 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (ver.E) (4 cards) *H Booster Set 4: Mikado Evolution (27 cards JP/32 cards ENG) *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! (23 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (17 cards) *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! (28 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (14 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (6 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (28 cards) *X Booster Set 1: The Dark Lord's Rebirth (4 cards) *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis (39 cards) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (27 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger (1 card) *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (10 cards JP/7 cards ENG) *D Extra Booster 1: Buddyfight Collection (8 cards) (JP) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (10 cards) (JP) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (ver.E) (10 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (6 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 6: Dark Pulse (19 cards) *H Trial Deck 4: Malicious Demons (4 cards) *D Start Deck 3: Hollow Black Dragon (18 cards) *X Trial Deck 1: Decimating Black Dragon (17 cards) *X Trial Deck 2: Ruler of Havoc (1 card) Ultimate Boosters *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (9 cards) (JP) *X Ultimate Booster 2: Hero's Great War NEW GENERATIONS (1 card) (JP) Archetypes *Death Ruler *Purgatory Knights Attributes *Adventurer *Armordragon *Black Dragon *Black Knight *Charge *Death *Deep *Defense *Deity *Demon Lord *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Earth *Executioners *Enhance *Fire *Get *Recovery *Star *Superheroine *Water *Weapon *White Dragon *Wizard List of Darkness Dragon World cards Flags *Darkness Dragon World (card) Items *Black Dragonblade, Evil Fearless *Black Sword, Heartbreaker *Blade of Lament, Sadgrieve *Blood-drain Sword, Bloody Fate *Claws of Black Death, Galefang *Cursed Demon Idol *Daredevil Force *Death Claw, Grim Reaper *Death Dragon Sickle, Gale Scythe * DEATH Pen, Shriver *DEATH Wave Rod, Sterben *Demonic Demise Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff *Demonic Talon, Vampire Claw *Dragon Force (Darkness Dragon World) *Dragon Force, "Style of Retaliation" *Evil Death Scythe *Execute Sword, Tragedy *Hungry Claw, Raiga * Insult Sword, Pain Bringer * Man Eating Sickle, Vital Eater * Purgatory Knights Leader Sword, Demios Sword *Purgatory Sword, Fatal *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Dual Card/Legend World) *Sickle of Revenge, Avenger *Sickle of Slaughter, Gale Haken *Sickle of Traces, Revenant *Soul Sucking Blade, Suctiwon *Steel Fist, Blacknuckle *Sword of the First Generation Knights Leader, Orcus Sword (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Twilight Dragon Force *Wicked Lord Dragon Sword, Aqulta Gwaneff Spells *Ability Shift *Absolute Attack *Abyss Aura *Abyss Symphony *Accel End *Apocalypse Death Shield *Arise, Knights of Blood Oath *Banquet for the Unrighteous (Dual Card/Katana World]] *Black Agenda *Black Armor *Black Bard Ballad *Black Bargain *Black Cloth Blade *Black Dragon Shield *Black Dragon Remade *Black Drain *Black Flame Bullet *Black Revenger * Black Ritual *Bloody Dance * Chaos Defender *Crisis Field *Crush that Body, and Sustain Mine *Dark Energy *Dark Fog *Dark Spirit * Darkness Healing *Darkness Rune (Dual Card/Legend World) *Dead Carrier * Dead Earth Invitation *Dead Scream *Deadly Boost *Death Astray *Death Break *Death Counter *Death Damage *Death Game *Death Gauge Timer *Death Grip *Death Hiding *Death Shield *Devil Stigma *Dragon Throne *Drink on the Soul, Empower from the Blood *Enemy Wall * Electrification *Fabricated Scar *Gale Destruction *Gate of Darkness Dragon *Gate of Verdict, -Judgment- *Great River of Hades, Archelon *Guillotine Cutter *Helles Shield *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Bad Trap *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Dark Target *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Death Sacrifice *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Soul Drain *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Tennomimakari *Inferno Rule *Inferno Shield *Jet Black Wind *Judgement Day *Life Dwells in the Flames of Hades Too *Lunatic *Midnight Shadow *Million Edge *Nightmare Cage *Nightmare Revive *Noble Sacrifice *Oaiko DEATH SHI! *Obituary *Pain Field * Poison Diver *Purgatory Flame that Resides Within the Body *Purgatory Hyme, "The Cursed Being of the Faraway Homeland" *Purgatory Knights, Forever *Purgatory Loophole *Redupsion Blood * Rejection Crisis * Removable Voice * Ruin of the Enemy *Scapegoat *Scar Face * Soul Reset *Soul Steal *Sudden DEATH! *Sun in the Darkness (Dual Card/ Dragon World) * The Path We Walk Is Made By Blood * Toxic Zone *Vampire Fang * Venom Splash *Void Slasher *We Are Immortal Impacts *"Beast Mode", Hungry Claw War! *Blood Dragon Ceremony, Bloody Operate *Brutal Disaster! *Dark Interment, Over the Grudge *Death Count ~Requiem~ *Death Count ~Serenade~ *Demonic Strike Arts, Death Requiem *Distortion Punisher!! *Gap of Blood, Phantom Dust * Genocide Punisher!! *Hell Gate Walter! *Nightmare Despair *Slow Pain Fall *Violence Familiar! Monsters Size 0 *Abygale "SD" *Apparition Demon Knight, Lasty * Black Crest Dragon, Beakrose *Black Dragon G * Black Dragon, Elhopper * Black Dragon, Huev * Black Dragon, Lual *Black Fire, Inflame *Black Life, Nord *Black Star, Cius *Black Swamp, Fen *Black Wind Blade, Devos *Black Wolf, Ulbha *Caster of Forbidden Techniques, Velgaren *Death Ruler, Gallows "SD" *Death Ruler, Gespenst *Gate Guider, Gainare *Gate Guider, Stiju *Headhunt Jailer, Sai *Purgatory Knights, Crossbow Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Knuckleduster Dragon * Purgatory Knights, Needle Claw Dragon *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Vong *Shooter of Magic Bullets, Gaspard *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Rust Size 1 *Abymodai Wanted to be a Black Death Dragon *Annihilation Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Armorknight Deathgaze (Dual Card/Danger World) *Awakened Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Blast, Death Napalm *Black Corruption, Eixist *Black Cradle, Crablus * Black Crest Dragon, Durandi * Black Crest Dragon, Earlbow * Black Crest Dragon, Redzett * Black Crest Dragon, Vaneich *Black Death Dragon, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Retaliation, Abygale *Black Death Dragon of Sentence, Abygale *Black Diadem, Zacrown *Black Downpour, Zicron *Black Dragon, Befreien *Black Dragon, Cold Blade *Black Dragon, Death Gracia *Black Dragon, Decipiens *Black Dragon, Needle Fang *Black Dragon, Spinechiller *Black Dragon, Tarandus *Black Epicenter, Deadlock *Black Gloom, Bal-Zam *Black Knight, Hell Rapier *Black Panoply, Abygale *Black Rampage, Fanagl *Black Savage Dragon, Zerion *Black Shock, Nogudeth *Black Superior Strength, Goradori *Black Twin Head, Skavv *Black Wilderness, Golgoth * Bone Labor, Au Darks * Bone Labor, Sub Large * Bone Master, Rebel Gallows * Dark Knight, Gaito (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Dark Stalker Dragon *Daredevil, "Barrett" *Daredevil, "Twister" *Death Bringer Black Dragon, Abygale *Death Dragon, Deathgaze Dragon * Death Dragon Demon Lord, Deathgaze (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Death Ruler, Alea *Death Ruler, Atihima *Death Ruler, Asphyxia *Death Ruler, Averia *Death Ruler, Blind *Death Ruler, Burial *Death Ruler, Cremation *Death Ruler Daredevil *Death Ruler, Deathcusion *Death Ruler, Efy Altis *Death Ruler, Galkheight *Death Ruler, Gallows *Death Ruler, Manifile * Death Summoner, Kageura (Dual Card/Dungeon World) * Former Baron, Shido (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Fourth Knight of the Apocalypse, Thanatos *Gate Guider, Andino *Gate Guider, De Lomeer *Gate Guider, Dite *Gate Guider, Gallows "Gestus" *Gate Guider, Limbo *Gate Guider, Phlegethon *Hades Knight, Goldba *Hand of Muramasa, Katsukiyo *Headslay Jailer, Brujeria *Infectious Malevolence, Yuberium *Jet Black Grim Reaper, Gaito (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Jinxed Landfill, Curse Count * Kyomodai Wants to Change the World * Mystery-filled Buddy Fighter, Gaimodai *One Winged Hate Dragon, Left Slasher * Purgatory Demon Swordsman (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Purgatory Knights, Angry Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Blackknife Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Chain Sword Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Curse Falx Dragon * Purgatory Knights, Demons Rapier Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eraser Hand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Eval Grebe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Giant Scissor Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Iron Gerd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Long-katana Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Lunacy Wand Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Necropalm Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Paindagger Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Silver Staff Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Sword Breaker Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Troubadour Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Underblade Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Venom Spike Dragon * Pursuer, Abygale *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Agarrok *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Bazory *Second Knight of the Apocalypse, Voremos *Servant of the Wicked Lord, Nightmare *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Booze *Thousand Limbed Jailer, Cadval *Third Knight of the Apocalypse, Aberrucia *Thirsting Creature, Zanzara *Treacherous Subject, Belzergald *Undying Skull, Sol Darion *Unfulfilled Desire, Greedy Beak Size 2 *Bequeathed Despair, Testament *Black Assailant, Gothgorobi *Black Companion, Bephegol *Black Crazed Warrior, Bellzelgal * Black Crest Dragon, Aeroes * Black Crest Dragon, Deilpad * Black Crest Dragon, Double Snake * Black Crest Dragon, Osbring * Black Crest Dragon, Zastonowl *Black Crest Dragon, Zillowzest *Black Dragon, Death Hang *Black Dragon, Dividers *Black Dragon, El Huracan *Black Dragon, Fundula *Black Dragon Poet, Destrange *Black Dreaded Motion, Gataclysm *Black Great Canyon, Disgorge *Black Mausoleum, Sebultura *Black Platedragon, Pantagra *Black Scar, Stigmata *Black Sleepless City, Dimmborgil *Black Knight, Goldred *Bloody Moon Dragon * Dark Sun Dragon, Black Bal Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) * Dark Uniform Warrior, Garter Frill (Dual Card/Hero World) *Death Ruler, Abriel *Death Ruler, Blixt *Death Ruler, Eclipse *Death Ruler, Executei *Death Ruler, Mastermind *Death Ruler, Pain *Death Ruler, Soulbreaker *Death Ruler, Vroukalakas *Death Wizard Dragon *Demon Swordsman, Deathstorm *Demonic Dark Emperor, Grobius *Enshrouding All in Darkness, Gafner *Eternal Silence, Orbit *Extreme Prison, Zwinger *First Knight of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Gate Guider, Malebolge *Gloomy Black Dragon Snake, Bal-zam *Obsidian Mane, Grieva * Purgatory Demon Lord, Demios (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Inferno" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword Dragon * Purgatory Knights Ruler, Lord Demios *Purgatory Knights, Blood Axe Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Cruel Command *Purgatory Knights, Gairahm Lance Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Jackknife Dragon (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Purgatory Knights, Mad Halberd Dragon *Purgatory Knights, Viking Axe Dragon *Spawn of the Demonic Dragon, Khalid *There is Only Death, Dalleon *Twin Demon Dragon, Zahhak *Void Omni Wicked Lord, Negulbalz Size 3 *Ancient Demonic Dragon Emperor, Azi Dahaka * Apocalypse Demon Lord, Gratos (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Black Dragon, Dientes *Black Dragon, Maveltaker *Black Dragon of Demise, Death Tallica *Black-eye Demonic Dragon, Blagg Za Bath *Black Sage, Bem (Dual Card/Magic World) *Black Sky Sun Dragon, Azi Dahaka "Daeva" * Black Wing Demon Lord, Abygale (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Blackslash Ghost Dragon, Galnibael *Blue Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Captive of Eternity, Zamseed * CHAOS Beimder *CHAOS Delt Bolt * CHAOS Dialberg * CHAOS Diragarian (Dual Card/Ancient World) * CHAOS Envana * CHAOS Fersen * CHAOS Thanatos * CHAOS Voremos *Composite Black Dragon, Bahamut Death Tallica (Dual Card/Danger World) *Composite Black Dragon, Gallows Karn (Dual Card/Danger World) *Corpse Black Skeleton Dragon, Cheld Bodom *Darkness Deity Dragon, Jamjama * Death Attendant Dragon, Belphegor *Death Ruler, Curse *Death Ruler, Thirteen *Deity of the Sun, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Destruction Deity of the Old World, Azi Dahaka *Divine Demon Slayer, Amenoohabari *Dragon Towards Transfiguration, Paradise Lost (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Earth Tremor Black Dragon, Soulvaag *Emissary of Ruin, Megiddo Death Tallica *Engraved Stigmata Dragon, Stigmata *Faceless Black Dragon, Laysface *Final Gate Guider, Giudecca *Graveyard of Demonic Swords, Graybard *Great Demonic Black Dragon, Arch Enemy *Great Demonic End Dragon, Azi Dahaka *Great Evil Dragon, Samael Apocalypse *Hundred Demons General, Gokumengaiou * Jet Black Crest Dragon, Jayblist *Knight Brigade Leader of the Apocalypse, Gratos *Lamenting Black Steel, Balomdahl *Lord of Purgatory Demise, Last Emperor *Master of the Searing Executioners, Gagalgarios *Messenger of Despair, Metameria * Pitch Black Crest Dragon, Vierevolver *Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle "Calvary" *Purgatory Knights, Malice Force Dragon *Super Sun Dragon, Balle Soleil (Dual Card/Dragon World/Star Dragon World) *Twin Blade Black Dragon, Zalcandira Size 4 *Demonic Demise Dragon, Azi Dahaka * Demonic Life Demise Dragon, Azi Modai *Yearner of Extinction, Azi Dahaka Impact Monsters Size 2 *Daredevil, "Soul Crusher" *Gallows, "Bloodsucker!" *Gratos, "Destruction Blade!" *Purgatory Knights Leader, Demios Sword "Chaos Execution!" Size 3 *Abygale, "Beyond the Veil" *Abygale, "Deadly Oblivion" *Abygale, "Jet Black Storm" *Abygale, "Last Death Violence!" *Abygale, "Lost Horizon!" *Abygale, "Unlimited Death Drain!" *Abygale, "Vanishing Death Hole!" *Daredevil, "Return" *Daredevil, "Salamander Dragon" *Death Napalm, "Grind Core" *Fake Black, Abygale *Gagalgarios, “Prison Pyre Demonic Wave!” Trivia *In the anime, Darkness Dragon World was believed to be an urban myth to Earth. *This world could be compared to the Shadow Paladin clan from Cardfight!! Vanguard. **Both are darker versions of the protagonist deck and both are the antagonist deck of Season 1 of their respective series.